The Clock is Ticking
by scryoko
Summary: DISCONTINUED. SMGWFYRanmaTenchi crossover. An astroid hits and Usagi, Makoto, and Hotaru are all alone. A past foe is after the ginzuishou and the Suzaku seishis are here to help. But what does the g-pilots, Ranma, and Ryoko have to do with all of this? P


Sailor C. Ryoko: hi people!!!! Oi, this is a story that me and my friend, Koneko no miko, is writing.  
  
Koneko no miko: This is my first story with Sailor C. Ryoko. Hope you like it!!!  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: Don't worry people, I'll help her out cause she sucks at writing!!!! Hahahahaha!!!  
  
Koneko no miko: Don't believe her, she's a liar!  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: she's just saying that cause she won't admit it, that's all.   
  
Koneko no miko: Would you just get on with the story already!!  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: Fine, fine, fine! Ya don't hafta get mad, no da…… Ok, let's start the show peeps!!!!!  
  
  
The Clock is Ticking…  
  
by:   
Sailor C. Ryoko   
& Koneko no miko  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
Usagi dragged her feet into her bedroom with her red eyed, tear stained face, shaking her head in disbelief. She dumped her book bag on the floor and plopped down onto her bed, burying her head onto the sheets. Heart-breaking sobs escaped her lips as her body shuddered with anguish and pain. She lifted her head a little bit, and you could see tears flowing freely down her beautiful and delicate face but wiping them away was the last thing on her mind. She silently stared at the picture of her and Mamoru happily hugging together standing on her desk. "Doushite?" came her pained whisper.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Usagi was walking home along the street from school with her head looking at the ground for it somehow looked quite interesting at that moment. That's when she smacked right into someone and stumbled back, able to catch her balance before she fell, for once. She rubbed her sore head and muttered apologies before looking up and her lips curved upwards into a smile. "Mamo-cahn! Gomen nasai for bumping into you…. What are you doing here? I thought you still had school?"  
  
"Usagi…." Her eyebrows scrunched up together, confusion written all across her face. *Nani? No Usako?…..What's going on?….* "I've had enough of you!"  
  
"Mamo-chan…..what do you mean? What are you talking about?"   
  
He let out a sigh before taking a deep breath and speaking again. "I am sick and tired of your bad habits, Usagi! You're lazy, irresponsible, clumsy, and kami-sama, you're such a damn crybaby!!! I can't take any of this anymore!! I'm soooo sick of you always running into me!!!………" he spat harshly with a look of disgust on his face.   
  
Tears were threatening to fall but she resisted the urge to cry for she knew that that would just make him become more disappointed at her. "Mamo-chan……"   
  
"Look Usagi…..I still love you very much but I want you to start shaping up." He said sternly, his face freezingly cold at that moment. Seeing how cold he was sent shiver down her spine as she let her eyes stare at the ground instead. He darted his orbs around them and nodded in satisfaction when he saw the streets were pretty empty at that moment, before continuing. "You're sixteen years old turning seventeen soon. Your duty in becoming the queen of Crystal Tokyo is approaching pretty fast and we can't have you still acting so childish. I'm warning you right now. If you don't shape up and act more mature, we are through for good and I will just find a new person who's more responsible and mature to be my queen." He gave her one last glare and walked pass his cold skin brushing against hers making her slightly shiver in fear.   
  
"Mamo-chan……" She turned around and broke down in tears.   
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
"…………Why wouldn't he believe me? Why won't he trust my love for him?"  
  
~ Another flashback ~  
  
Slap. Usagi's eyes bubbled with tears. She tries to hold her tears back as she turns her head to face the man that had said more than once that he loved her. His eyes now filled with hatred and jealousy. "Mamo-chan….why have you become like this?"   
  
"Usagi…" he growled. Her eyes widened at the anger and coldness of the tone of his voice, her heart slowly cracking by the second. *He called me Usagi…..not Usako…..was it really wrong for me to be in that school play?…. I've always wanted to be acting and now that I actually got to be the lead actress as Cinderella,.. this has to happen..……* "I wanted you to be more responsible not to go day dream in some fantasy world… and you betrayed me…you went and kissed another guy right in front of me and to make it worse, you kissed Alan!!!"  
  
"Demo it was a scene in the play!" she protested. "We were just acting!"  
  
"Don't lie to me Usagi!!! I saw how the way he looked at you and you, he. And don't you dare say that that was just an act because I know deep down inside it that it wasn't!!!!!"  
  
"Why wouldn't you listen to me?! Why wouldn't you believe in the trust of my love for you???!!! I would never betray you. You used to be so considerate, why have you changed so?"  
  
"I haven't changed at all!! It is you who has changed. You say you are loyal to me and then you go kiss someone els!!!"  
  
Usagi sighs. "It was just an act. There is nothing going on between us. I know that Alan had liked me before but that was the past. I know for sure that he loves Ann." She tried to explain again.  
  
"I won't believe a word you say. You are a heartless and ignorant onna. I was wrong to love you in the first place and I will never be that stupid again. That's it, we're through and this is the last time that there will be an us." He spat.  
  
She stumbled back a little, stunned, her back now against the wall with her eyes bulged and her hands shaking. Her heart crushed under the words of Mamoru's, lost in her mixed feelings toward him at the moment. Anger, pain, sadness, and upset, all these emotions jumbled back and forth inside her. He looked at her with disgust then turned his head and left. Usagi crumpled against the wall and stares at his disappearing form in the crowds of people in the streets before burying her head in her arms. She sat there for kami-knows how many hours until she could cry no more. When she lifted her head up again, it was already getting dark so she decided to just head home and hopefully she could forget about him but that was far from possible.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
= A rather large astroid has been clearly spotted by the scientists in NASA that has said to be around 22.7 kilometers in length, 16.04 kilometers in width, and 28.1 kilometers in volume. Astronomers confirmed that the astroid is just soaring through space approximately 1.09 kilometers away from Earth's atmosphere. Professional scientist and astronomer, Yokai Namaegi, has safely assured that the astroid will not hit nor will it come closer to Earth by the millimeter due to the fact that---- =   
  
"C'mon! We have to get done before Usagi-chan comes!" Minako shouted as she shut the television without even looking or listening to it once. Nor did the other inner and outer senshis that were there for they were too busy to even hear a word the news report say anything. "Mako-chan! Are you done with the cake yet?!"  
  
"Almost done!" Makoto shouted from the kitchen in Minako's house. "Just have to put the icing on top!" Minako then walked into the kitchen. "Oi Mina-chan? What should I put on top?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe Happy 17th Birthday sounds right." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Gee thanks." Mako rolled her eyes.  
  
"Minna! Who's gonna go get Usagi-chan?" Ami asked everyone which consisted of the inners and outers.  
  
"I wanna!" Mako and Hotaru both piped. The both of them rushed out the door before anyone could protest.  
  
"Ok, that settles that then. Now let's prepare to surprise her when she comes back." Michelle said.  
  
"Hai!!" came a chorus of replies.  
  
  
  
Usagi was in her room reminiscing over her thoughts about her relationship with Mamoru when suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She slowly got out of bed and slumped down the stairs to open the door. Afraid that it could have been her parents or brother, she decided to quickly wash her face first so she ran to the bathroom and did so. She came back out a few seconds later looking more refreshed than before but any idiot could tell that she was not her usual self. She opened the door and found herself staring at a smiling Makoto and Hotaru.   
  
"Ohayo Usagi-chan!" they said in a cheery mood. Usagi put on a fake smile and returned the greeting.  
  
"What are you guys doin' here?"  
  
"Oh, so we can't come?" Makoto asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
Usagi giggled. "No, no. That's not what I meant." She shook her head.  
  
"Mina-chan told us to come and get you. She said she wanted to tell you something and she won't tell us." Hotaru half-lied. *Well, we all are gonna tell her something so it isn't necessarily a lie.* she inwardly shrugged.  
  
"Oh, alright. Let's get going the, ne?" the others nodded. "Lemme get my keys first." She went back to get the keys on the counter and locked the door on her way out. The trio walked down the streets in silence until Usagi was first to speak after a few minutes. She turned to the two, "Oi minna-chan? Do you guys have any clue as to what Minako-chan wants to tell me?" She only sighed as the other two shook thier head, indicating a no, as a response. "Well, just two more blocks and we'll find out, ne?"  
  
She smiled at them and they returned the smile. Usagi turned her gaze away from them and spotted Minako's house up ahead but then stopped in her tracks when she saw something unusual in the sky. The other two were whispering to each other about how they would surprise Usagi but stopped and turned around. They were about seven feet in front of Usagi when they finally noticed that she wasn't waking with them. They opened their mouths to ask her what's wrong but halted and followed her gaze to the sky. Meanwhile, Usagi squinted their eyes, hoping to see more clearly what that thing was, when she saw two more appear and they froze in horror when she saw that it was an astroid, or rather three astroids. People around also saw the astroids coming and started to panic. Usagi was the first to react and took out her brooch and held it out in the air. But before she could even say the magical words, the first astroid hit Minako's house creating a gigantic explosion that sent everyone that was at least two and a half blocks away, flying back or killed by the rather heavy impact. The trio were sent flying back and Makoto landed on the ground while Usagi and Hotaru slammed against a wall that were yards behind them. They struggled to get up and when they did, they gasped in horror when they saw that the scene in front of them was a total mess and many places were in flames.  
  
  
  
Koneko no miko: How did you guys like it?  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: Oi!! you stole my line!  
  
Koneko no miko: So?   
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: See people. She's just plain ol' mean.  
  
Koneko no miko: I resent that!  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: Yea, yea whatever man..........Anyways.....---  
  
Koneko no miko: REVIEW people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: You stole my line again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koneko no miko: Whatcha gonna do about it huh?  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: Are you taunting me?  
  
Koneko no miko: And what if i am?  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: excuse me.   
  
Screams of 'Ow! Ow! Itai!! Itai!!' and 'That'll teach ya to mess with me' could be heard.  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: I did my job well... I guess this is bai, ne? Bai!!  
  
Koneko no miko: Oi! Whata 'bout me?!  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: She says bai too! 


End file.
